


美丽人生

by CAOKU



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAOKU/pseuds/CAOKU





	1. Chapter 1

1  
小克里斯在睡梦中隐约听见了开门声。他猛然惊起，在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。  
“是我，”卢卡爬上他的床，小声说：“我想和你一起睡。”  
小克里斯掀开被子让他也钻进去。两人面对面躺下，卢卡搂着弟弟的脖子。  
“Cris，我好害怕……”卢卡犹豫着说，“我……我好害怕以后被别的alpha标记……”  
小克里斯亲了亲卢卡的脸颊：“怎么了？别怕，我在这里。”  
“我就是害怕……一旦被标记了，我就得和他生活一辈子，那太可怕了。就算不幸福，我也不能离开他。我还得给他生孩子。我要疯了。”  
“我会保护你的，如果你的alpha对你不好，我就揍他。如果他真的很不好，那你就不要和他在一起，我来照顾你。”  
“Cris……”卢卡把头埋在小克里斯脖子上，“还是你最好。只有你最好。”  
“快睡觉吧，我们明天还得早起。”  
两人只安静了一会儿。  
“我睡不着。”卢卡说，“妈妈在哭，我睡不着。为什么他要那么对妈妈？为什么他那么凶……”  
“我讨厌他。”小克里斯说，“等我长大，我一定要妈妈离开他。”  
“这太可怕了……为什么我们要过这样的生活？上帝为什么不拯救我们？”  
“上帝从不光临地狱。”

清晨，里卡多第一个起床。他做好了早餐，然后去叫醒孩子。卢卡的房间空着，他敲敲小克里斯的房门，果然兄弟俩相拥着睡在一起。  
“起床了，luca，cris。”  
克里斯先去浴室洗漱了，卢卡睡眼朦胧坐在床上，里卡多轻轻拍拍他的脸颊：“luca，醒醒。”  
“妈妈……”  
“你怎么又和弟弟睡在一起？你都14岁了，不是小孩子了，这样不好，你是个omega。”  
卢卡低着头，好半天才小声说：“知道了，妈妈……对不起……”  
里卡多吻了下他的额头：“起床吧，亲爱的。上帝保佑你。”  
随后里卡多回到卧室，克里斯蒂亚诺已经起床了，正对着镜子刮胡子。  
“早饭在桌上。”里卡多从他背后经过时，简单地说。  
“哦。”克里斯蒂亚诺应了一声。“是什么？”  
“煎蛋培根。”  
“垃圾食物。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“我告诉过你，不要做这种高热量的东西。”  
“孩子们想吃。”  
“他们想吃任何垃圾食物，炸鸡薯片可乐，然后变得像你一样胖。”  
“只是一顿早餐……他们已经吃了一个月沙拉和水煮鸡肉了。别这么苛刻。”  
“如果他们想成为最好的运动员，这就是代价。”克里斯蒂亚诺打开水龙头冲洗着脸，“倒了吧，重新做。”  
“至少煎蛋没问题吧？”  
“倒了。”  
里卡多没再多说，转身去了厨房。  
小克里斯第一个坐到餐桌前，看着碗里的沙拉叹了口气：“只有沙拉吗妈妈？我闻到了香味，还以为你做了培根……还是我太想念培根，出现了幻觉？”  
里卡多摇摇头：“你应该吃健康食物，未来的金球先生。”  
“我为什么要拿金球奖？为了能吃更多的蔬菜和更低脂的沙拉酱吗？”  
“别这么说，你爸爸对你期望很高。”  
“蒂亚戈·梅西压根没准备踢球，他为什么还这么在意？”  
“和蒂亚戈·梅西有什么关系？”  
“他没有赢过梅西，所以就把希望寄托在我身上。可我不是他。就算他给我起了和他一样的名字，我不是他。”  
“嗨，不要这样，你爸爸听到会很生气的……”  
“让他生气吧，他总是为了点小事就发火。”  
“嘘嘘嘘，乖一点，宝贝。”里卡多微笑着，揉揉小克里斯的卷发，在他耳边低声说：“我把培根三明治放在你的背包里了，你和Luca的。”  
“谢谢，妈妈。”  
“训练的时候要听你爸爸的话。”  
“哦……”小克里斯翻了个白眼，推开餐盘走出餐厅。  
克里斯蒂亚诺刚好走进来：“你吃完早餐了？”  
“我不饿。”小克里斯头也不回地往外走。  
“你怎么回事？”  
“对不起，爸爸。”小克里斯敷衍地说着走了。  
“这孩子什么毛病？”克里斯蒂亚诺说着，“都是你惯的，一点教养都没有。”  
“青春期，都这样。”  
“他最近训练的时候也总是这样，对我爱答不理的。”  
“孩子嘛，闹点脾气很正常。”  
“我像他这么大的时候可不会对教练这么不尊重。”  
“你是他爸爸。”  
“我对我爸爸也不会这样。”  
“可能他只是遇到什么烦心事了……我会和他谈谈的，你不要生气。”  
“你最好和他好好谈谈。”  
“我会的。”  
卢卡刚走到餐厅门口，看见克里斯蒂亚诺在里面，立刻停住了脚步，犹豫了一下退了出去。  
“你去哪儿？”克里斯蒂亚诺先已经看见了他，“过来吃早饭。”  
卢卡非常为难地坐下了，用叉子搅拌着沙拉，食不下咽。  
“多吃点，我可不想今天也看到你跑起来有气无力。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
卢卡低着头不出声。  
克里斯蒂亚诺拍了他一巴掌，“说话，别像个女孩一样。”  
“好的，爸爸。”卢卡还是不肯抬头，“对不起。”  
“你真和你妈妈一模一样，典型的omega，又软弱又……”  
“Luca，”里卡多突然插话，“如果你吃饱了，就去找你弟弟吧，他刚才在找你。”  
“哦。”卢卡如获大赦，立刻跑了出去。  
“你干什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺瞪着里卡多，“就是因为你总是这么护短，所以他俩都这么没教养。”  
“别大早上的就批评他们好吗？让他们一整天都不好过。”  
“我是他们父亲，我怎么教育孩子用不着你来教我。”  
“我只是提个建议。”  
“你以为你是谁？”  
里卡多动了动嘴唇，却没有发声。


	2. 2

2  
“传球！Luca！快传！”克里斯蒂亚诺在场边吼叫。  
Luca不知所措，慌慌张张出脚，却打滑了。对抗组的小球员立刻上前把球抢走了。  
“Luca！你他妈在干什么！给我下来！”  
Luca迟疑着，慢腾腾地朝场边走。  
“为什么你总是这么不专心？你知道自己在做什么吗？Luca，今年夏天你就超龄了，可是你现在在U15都打不上首发，你还想进卡斯蒂亚吗？你这样压根别想当职业球员，夏天就给我滚蛋吧！”  
卢卡低着头，偷偷抹眼泪。他下意识地想走，却被克里斯蒂亚诺揪住了衣领。  
“你想往哪儿走！滚去那边练带球绕桩！”  
卢卡转身往空闲的场地上跑。克里斯蒂亚诺还不解气，一脚踢起地上的一个球。  
足球打着旋儿高高飞起，砸中了卢卡的后脑勺。  
“啊！”卢卡惊呼一声，抱着头倒在地上。  
“Luca！”正在场上带球突破的小克里斯立刻注意到了，马上把球踢出了边线，冲过去扶起卢卡：“你还好吗？”  
卢卡摇摇头：“我没事。”  
“Cristiano！你他妈在干什么！给我回到场上去！”克里斯蒂亚诺怒气冲冲地走过去，掐着卢卡的胳膊把他拎起来，“你倒在地上等什么？点球吗？快走！”  
“放开他！”小克里斯用力推了克里斯蒂亚诺一把，“你再这样，我会报警告你虐待儿童！”  
“什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺难以置信，似乎觉得很可笑地又重复了一遍，“你说什么？”  
他伸手想去揪住小克里斯，被小克里斯一巴掌打开，“别碰我。你知道你做了什么，我会告诉所有人。”  
小克里斯转身跑回场上。

训练课结束后，克里斯才发现兄弟两人都不见了，他打了他俩的手机，却都关机了。  
克里斯问了队里的其他孩子，才知道他俩已经搭拉莫斯的车走了。  
克里斯气急败坏地打电话给里卡多：“他俩回家了吗？”  
“没有，他俩没和你在一起吗？”  
“当然没有！不然我为什么打电话给你？好了我打电话给Sergio。”克里斯蒂亚诺挂了电话之后立刻拨打了拉莫斯的手机号，然而却无人接听，他只好打给托雷斯。  
“Nando？Junior和luca在你家吗？”  
“在。”  
“告诉他们马上回家。”  
“我想不会。我邀请他们吃晚饭。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺顿了一顿，只好说：“好的。告诉他们晚饭后我会去接他们。”  
“哦不用麻烦，sergio会送他们回去的。”托雷斯很快挂了电话。  
“谢谢你，Nando。”车里，小克里斯坐在托雷斯身边，怀里搂着卢卡。  
“没什么。”  
“嗨，你妈妈打电话来了，要听吗？”正在开车的拉莫斯把手机递给小克里斯。  
“妈妈？”小克里斯接了电话，“我和luca在一起，还有sergio和nando。对，我们很好，哦，手机没电了。不用担心，晚饭之后我们就回家。”  
“你为什么不告诉他？”托雷斯问。  
小克里斯把卢卡搂得更紧，亲了亲他的头发：“他什么也做不了。告诉他只会让他心烦。”  
“他是你们的妈妈。”  
“没错，可是我们还有一个糟糕的父亲。他能毁了一切。”  
“别那么说，孩子。”拉莫斯插话，“我比你认识他更久。他是个好人，可能只是做父亲太严格了。”  
“哦，真的吗？”托雷斯冷哼一声，“我觉得那样对待自己的omega的alpha算不上是个好人。”  
“好吧，他确实有点……咳咳，但是本质不坏。”  
“怎么算坏？被判刑两百年？”  
“哦Nando，不要当着孩子的面说他们的父亲。”  
“不必别人说，我知道他是什么样的。”小克里斯说。  
“我觉得你们还是应该告诉Ricky。他应该知道，如果他继续——保持现状，会有什么后果。”  
小克里斯沉默了一会儿：“这是卢卡的事，他自己决定。”  
卢卡一直靠在小克里斯的肩头，紧闭着眼睛。  
小克里斯在他耳边小声说：“不用担心，luca，我会一直在你身边。”

晚上九点钟，拉莫斯把他俩送到了家门口。  
“谢谢你，sergio，还有，谢谢Nando，谢谢他为我们所做的一切。”小克里斯始终牵着卢卡的手，“剩下的路，我们自己走。”  
“如果你们需要我和nando，随时打电话，好吗？”拉莫斯叮嘱道。  
小克里斯点点头，拉着卢卡走到门前。  
他回过头冲着拉莫斯挥手：“谢谢你，sergio叔叔！Nando在等你，你快回家吧。”  
看到拉莫斯的车灯远去，小克里斯才打开了自家的门。“你快回家吧，”他自言自语道，“你应该回家，因为接下来的场面，你根本不想看。”  
二楼传来争吵和乒乒乓乓的声音。  
“我听到妈妈在哭……”卢卡颤抖着说，“是我的幻听吗？是我疯了吗？……还是我们又回来了？”  
“luca，luca……”小克里斯捂上了卢卡的耳朵，“没事，什么事都没有，我在这里，我和你在一起……”  
里卡多的惨叫几乎划破了地板。  
“哦不不不不……”卢卡哭起来。他蹲在地上蜷缩成一团，“我的上帝，上帝啊……救救我们……”  
小克里斯只能抱着他，不停亲吻他：“luca，不要这样，luca……我亲爱的哥哥……我和你在一起，不管发生什么，luca，亲爱的……”  
二楼，里卡多被克里斯蒂亚诺逼到了墙角。  
“停下，cris……”里卡多的声音断断续续，“我听到孩子们回来了，停下……Cristiano……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺停顿了一下，才放开了揪着里卡多衣领的手。屋子里一片狼藉，他下楼，看到了在门廊里拥抱着的卢卡和小克里斯。  
“你们俩，为什么不告诉我就擅自离开？”克里斯蒂亚诺质问道，“你们让我很担心，知道吗？我在到处找你们！”  
小克里斯扶着卢卡站起来：“luca，我们回屋里去……”  
“站住！”克里斯蒂亚诺抓住luca的胳膊。Luca歇斯底里地尖叫起来。  
“放开他！”小克里斯用力打掉克里斯蒂亚诺的手，“离我们远一点！”  
“闭嘴！”克里斯蒂亚诺给了小克里斯一耳光。  
“Cris！”里卡多站在楼梯上，一瘸一拐地跑过去，“别这样，cris……cris……”  
里卡多拉住了克里斯蒂亚诺，小克里斯扶着卢卡趁机走开了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺猛推了里卡多一把，他重重地摔在地上。  
“都是你！没用的废物！”克里斯蒂亚诺踹了里卡多一脚。  
“啊！”里卡多又惨叫一声，捂着腹部蜷在地上。  
“滚开！”克里斯蒂亚诺大声叱骂着，转身离开了。  
里卡多在地上咳嗽了一会儿，过了很久才扶着墙站起来。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
里卡多敲了敲小克里斯房间的门，“是我，你们还好吗？”  
小克里斯打开了反锁的门。他看着坐在墙角发抖的卢卡：“他不太好——你也好不到哪儿去。”  
里卡多摇摇头：“我没事。”他朝着卢卡走过去，甚至无法直起腰来。  
小克里斯又重新锁上了门。  
里卡多搂着卢卡：“Luca，别哭，我的宝贝……我爱你，Luca，你怎么了……宝贝，告诉我……”  
“妈妈……”卢卡颤抖着，“妈妈……你为什么要生下我……”  
“你在说什么？你是上帝给我的礼物。”  
“不，根本不是，我毁了你的生活……如果没有我，你就不用退役，也不用结婚……你为什么要生下我……”  
“不不，Luca，不是那样的……”  
“退役？妈妈你以前也是球员吗？”小克里斯惊讶道。  
“很久以前了……这不重要好吗？Luca，事情不是那样的，不是因为你……我不知道你为什么要这么想……你和cris，你们是我生命里最珍贵的宝贝……即使让我重来一千次，我还是会不惜一切代价选择你们。”  
“这不值得，妈妈……”卢卡继续哭，“我希望我没出生过……我真希望我从来没有存在过……我好想消失掉，妈妈……”  
“Luca！Luca……你不能……luca……我爱你宝贝，不要这样……”里卡多有些慌乱无措。“到底发生什么了，宝贝？”  
卢卡始终不肯说话。  
“今天训练的时候他被赶下场了，”小克里斯开口了，“他当众骂了卢卡，还用球踢卢卡。然后卢卡就一直哭。他躲在衣柜里不肯出来，所以我告诉了Sergio和Nando。我们带着Luca去了医院……”  
“别说了Cris！”卢卡哭着说，“别再说了……我的出生就已经是错误了，我不想让这一切更糟糕了……我没事，我会好起来的，我没有疯……”  
“luca……天呐，宝贝，你到底怎么了？”里卡多说着咳嗽起来，捂着胸口有些创不上气。  
“妈妈？”小克里斯注意到他的异常，“你还好吗？”  
“我没事……哦，上帝，告诉我他到底怎么了？”  
“医生说Luca有严重的抑郁症状。”  
Luca抱着头痛哭不止。  
“Luca……为什么……哦，上帝，我做错什么了……为什么会发生这种事……”  
“妈妈！你明明知道为什么！不是你的错，和上帝也没有关系。你明明知道，你只是逃避现实！”小克里斯叫起来。“我们得离开他，至少Luca不能再和他待在一起。我希望你能离开他，我们去别的地方生活，哪里都好。”  
“不……cris……这不是解决问题的办法……再说……如果我和你爸爸分开……他会被非议的……”  
“妈妈！他被非议比Luca还重要吗？比我们的生活更重要吗？”  
“Cris！他是你的父亲！”  
“如果我没有这个父亲，应该更好。”  
“不要说了，Cris……Cris，今天我们都很累了，能早点休息吗？Luca的情况我明天告诉你爸爸，我们会处理好的。”  
“哦——操！”小克里斯忍不住爆了粗口。  
“Cris！”里卡多打断他，“今天先休息好吗？任何事情我们都明天说。”

第二天早上，卢卡很早就醒了。他做了一整夜的噩梦，梦里妈妈又挨打了，因为他有病。  
他悄悄第打开门走出房间。小克里斯大概是太困了，并没有被他惊醒。  
主卧室的门紧闭着，但是争吵声还是从门缝里透出来。  
“你这个疯子！你把疯病传染给了我的孩子！”  
“Cris……他没有疯……他只是生了点病……”  
卢卡加快了脚步走开了。  
他推开大门的动作也很轻，没有打扰到任何人。他光着脚踩在地上，不会发出半点声音。天色才只是有一点亮，云是灰蓝色的，还能能看见月亮。  
冬天的马德里总是很冷。一阵风吹过来，正好替他关上了门。  
泳池的水随着风泛起了涟漪，水面上的落叶也摇晃起来。  
卢卡坐在泳池边上，把脚伸进水里搅动着。幼年时的夏天他很喜欢在泳池里玩耍，小小的克里斯套在泳圈里胡乱拍打着水花，发出咯咯的笑声。那时候他们有三只狗，卢卡只要搂住那只拉布拉多的脖子就能在水里游起来。拉布拉多是克里斯蒂亚诺在结婚前养的，他给它起名叫Ricky，里卡多的昵称。  
现在三只狗都死了。之后他们也没有再养过任何宠物。克里斯蒂亚诺说你们已经够让我烦了。  
卢卡用手掌轻轻一撑，就沿着池壁滑进了水池里，几乎没有溅起任何水花。  
水很冷，可能已经接近结冰的临界点。  
但是很安静。他终于听不见争吵和哭声了，他终于可以平静下来。  
卢卡在水里睁开眼睛，看见了明亮的星星。  
——“Luca！”  
小克里斯冲进水里，巨大的水花打破了平静。  
“luca，luca……”小克里斯把卢卡从水里抱了出来，“luca，你做了什么……天呐luca……你不能这样，你怎么能抛弃我……luca醒醒！上帝啊……luca，你不能丢下我一个人，我会死的，我真的会死的……醒醒luca！Luca！Luca！”  
卢卡猛烈咳嗽着，吐出了两口水。他抱住小克里斯，哭了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
“Cris，今天你有比赛。”里卡多叫醒小克里斯。  
“我得和卢卡在一起。”小克里斯甚至没有睁开眼睛，只是翻了个身搂住卢卡。“卢卡哪儿也不能去，我在家陪他。去他妈的比赛。”  
“你不去的话，你爸爸会生气的。”  
“他要怎样？杀了我吗？”  
卢卡把手搭在他的手臂上：“Cris，你想去踢比赛的话，我可以跟你一起去。”  
“我不想去。”小克里斯说，“我想当守门员，是他逼我踢前锋。他让我简直不想再踢球。”  
“你想当守门员？”卢卡笑起来，“我觉得有点奇怪……你是9号啊，Ronaldo。”  
“哪里奇怪了？我守门很棒，”小克里斯用手指梳理着卢卡的头发，“我身高手长——我已经比你高了，哥哥。我弹跳能力很强，反应也很快。我能当守门员拿金球奖，你信吗？”  
“我信，我当然相信。”卢卡微笑着看着他，眼里仿佛只有他一个人。小克里斯也用同样的眼神看着他。  
里卡多咳嗽一声，“别这么孩子气，Cris。”  
“怎么了？我不能当守门员吗？”  
“不，我指的是——你说你要和Luca在一起，这没有必要，我会照顾Luca的。”  
“不是luca的问题，是我的问题，行吗？我得和luca在一起。”小克里斯嘻嘻哈哈笑着，玩闹似地在卢卡脸上亲了一口，“luca——！我没法离开你了……”  
卢卡红着脸笑得很腼腆：“cris，别闹……”  
小克里斯把脑袋在他脖子上蹭来蹭去，小声说：“luca，你闻起来真可爱……”  
里卡多沉默了好一会儿。“Cris，”他深吸了一口气，“如果你想当守门员，你应该和你爸爸说，他是你的教练，告诉他。”  
“我告诉过他，大概八年之前。”  
“你可以和他再谈谈。”里卡多说着，退出了克里斯的卧室，关上了门。  
里卡多回到他的卧室，疲惫不堪地躺在了床上。  
他觉得自己被耗尽了。有一百次一千次他想要结束所有的一切，如此刻一样。  
听见脚步声，他抬头看去。他的alpha从浴室里走出来，带着新鲜的水汽。  
哦，他的alpha。他曾为他放弃一切。他那么英俊，那么可爱。他看着他，简直要掉下眼泪来了。  
“junior起床了吗？”他问。  
“他不肯。”  
“什么？”  
“他说他不去比赛。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺正用毛巾擦着头发，停下来瞪着里卡多：“他是不是欠揍了？”  
“我不知道……他不想去就让他休息一下吧。”  
“比赛！”他把毛巾摔在地上，“他以为自己是谁？可以随意缺席比赛？”他转身向门外走。  
“Cris！”里卡多崩溃地叫起来，“别去！能不能放过他们！我们全都要被你逼疯了！”  
“我把你逼疯了？”克里斯蒂亚诺转过身和争吵，“为什么？因为我挣钱养活你而你在家什么也不干吗？”  
“你说你会照顾我一辈子！我居然会相信你！”里卡多指着摆在卧室里最显眼位置的金球奖杯：“那本来应该是我的！”  
话音刚落，他就挨了结结实实的一巴掌，几乎把他打晕过去。他趴在床上，感觉到鼻腔里有血流出来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺骑在他身上，用手掐着他的脖子：“当初是你发情了，摇着屁股求我操你的，你这个婊子！”  
“你给我下了药！你以为我不知道吗！”里卡多吼叫着，“那时候我以为你爱我，我原谅了你！可是根本不是！你只是想要除掉一个竞争对手！”  
“竞争对手？”克里斯蒂亚诺更加用力地摁着他，“你是个什么东西？也算得上是我的竞争对手？你只不过是个omega！”  
“梅西也是omega，他比你强！你连omega都不如！如果你不是靠着卑鄙的手段强奸了我，你也赢不了我！”  
“你觉得我为了这个强奸你？！你觉得我强奸了你？！”克里斯蒂亚诺可怕地压低了声音。“好吧！我强奸了你！你能怎样？你不还是嫁给了我！我现在还要强奸你，你能怎样？”  
里卡多感觉到他的睡裤被扯下了。他试图挣扎，可是克里斯蒂亚诺的膝盖牢牢压在他的腿上，几乎把他的腿骨压断了。Alpha的信息素突然间在房间里爆裂般剧增，几乎要令里卡多发抖。  
对，他是个可悲的omega，软弱无能，根本没有能力和一个alpha对抗，更不要说这个标记了他的alpha。克里斯蒂亚诺只要释放出信息素，就能让他变得毫无还手之力，变成一个布娃娃，任由他摆弄。  
里卡多拼尽最后的力气大叫：“我要报警！我会起诉你的，我发誓！别碰我！我要和你离婚！”  
房间里的信息素陡然又增加了一倍。  
里卡多像被呛住了一样，连话都说不顺畅了，他开始哽咽作呕：“放……放开我……我喘不过气了……cris……放开……”  
然而愤怒的alpha根本不在意他的不适。他扶着自己怒涨的凶器，一个挺身就进入了里卡多的身体。  
里卡多疼得全身颤抖，然而也并没有发出很大的叫声——他被信息素压制得力气全无。尽管他已经习惯了克里斯蒂亚诺粗暴的性爱，然而完全勃起的alpha的阴茎这样毫无润滑地捅进他狭窄的入口，无论多少次还是会让他痛不欲生。  
他断断续续地哭泣着：“出去……cris……出去……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺出去了一些——然后又重重地顶到底。里卡多痛苦的呻吟被他顶得支离破碎。  
“我正在强奸你，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“你要把我怎么办？告我吗？好啊，我还有很多视频可以当做证据，我可以放到网上，让所有人给你作证，你确实被我强奸了，而且叫的很欢，还被我操到了高潮！”  
里卡多说不出话来。他感觉到alpha的阴茎正在他的omega道口磨蹭。他知道他想干什么，他恐慌地想阻止他。可是他全身都软绵绵的，几乎抬不起一根手指。  
克里斯蒂亚诺拍拍他的屁股，把他的腿分得更开，“你不仅被我强奸了，你还要给我生孩子，因为你是我的omega，我的小婊子，你就只有这个用途，被我干，然后给我生孩子。”然后他又一次进攻，把阴茎捅进了里卡多紧闭的omega道。  
剧痛让里卡多发出了短促但凄厉的惨叫。他哭的声音很微弱，然而眼泪早已经把床单都打湿了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺不留余力地动作着，仿佛要顶进他的子宫里一样。里卡多能感觉到他的阴茎在自己的子宫入口处摩擦顶撞，因为用力过猛让他无比疼痛。  
“别……求你别射进来……”里卡多感觉到他正在成结，Alpha的阴茎根部开始膨胀起来，他恐慌无比地哀求着：“我不能再怀孕了……求你了……”  
“我让你怀孕，你就得怀，因为我是你的alpha。”克里斯说着，把阴茎又往深处送去，巨大的结把omega道撑到了极限，里卡多发出痛苦的喘息。  
最糟糕的还是来临了。Alpha在他身体里射精，好像没完没了，一波接着一波。克里斯蒂亚诺抬高他的双腿，让精液不会流出来。里卡多觉得那些液体全都灌进了自己的子宫里。  
里卡多无助而绝望地哭着：“我不会把它生下来的……我绝不会……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺举起拳头，狠狠地砸在他身上。  
漫长的射精结束之后，克里斯蒂亚诺终于从他身体里退出去，alpha信息素的压制也开始减弱。里卡多慌张地把手伸到入口处，胡乱地擦拭着那里。他不顾羞耻地把手指伸进去，想尽可能地把精液弄出来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺捡起皮带，朝着里卡多的手臂抽下去。里卡多条件反射地躲避，差点从床上滚下去。  
克里斯蒂亚诺又掐住了他的脖子，另一只手快速而猛烈地用皮带抽了他十来下。  
“别白费力气了，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“如果你今天不能怀孕，我明天还会干你，每天都会这么干你，干到你怀孕。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺终于放开他走了出去。  
里卡多躺了好一会儿才有力气爬起来。刚才被皮带抽打的一侧从屁股到大腿都红肿着渗出血来，但他顾不上这种无关紧要的外伤。他从衣柜深处翻出来一盒紧急避孕药，这是他背着克里斯蒂亚诺藏起来的。他取出一粒，直接吞了下去。  
他也没有穿衣服或者整理自己，就一片狼藉地又躺在了地上。  
他隐约听到小克里斯的叫声——  
“不，我不去……你别碰luca！这不关他什么事！你放开他！……你放开luca！我去踢球！你这个混蛋！我恨你！”  
——哦，去他妈的，让他们闹吧。他一点儿一点儿也不想关心了。  
无论发生什么，他都不想管了，他精疲力尽自顾不暇。  
随他们去吧。


	5. Chapter 5

5  
小克里斯在比赛中拉伤了韧带，得休息两个月。克里斯蒂亚诺颇为恼火，因为这意味着他要错过这个赛季剩下的所有比赛。不过小克里斯却非常高兴，拄着拐杖也不妨碍他。  
卢卡自从溺水事故之后就再也不参加任何训练或者比赛了，连学校也不去。他也不肯见心理医生，只愿意和小克里斯待在一起。  
现在小克里斯坐在沙发上，卢卡把小号的玩具球踢向他，他敏捷地伸手接住，再扔还给卢卡。  
里卡多一边准备晚餐，一边看着他俩玩闹，笑道：“Cris，你真的可以当守门员。”  
“我当然能当守门员，只不过我得先转会。”小克里斯说，“对了妈妈，你以前也是球员，你在哪个队？能介绍我去吗？”  
“我？”里卡多迟疑了一下，“我在米兰。”  
“米兰哪个俱乐部？”  
“AC米兰。”  
“AC米兰？”小克里斯惊讶：“你踢什么位置？前锋还是中场？”  
“嗯，前腰。”  
“你穿几号？你和爸爸踢过吗？你赢过他吗？”  
“我穿22号。我没和他踢过，不过我和梅西踢过。”  
“梅西？什么时候？你们谁赢了？”小克里斯瞪大了眼睛。  
“06年吧……记不太清了……”  
“你们谁赢了？”  
里卡多微笑着：“你说呢？”  
小克里斯哈哈大笑起来，卢卡也露出了笑容。  
“没什么妈妈，那毕竟是梅西。”小克里斯说，“说实话，妈妈，你觉得爸爸和梅西谁比较厉害？”  
“那当然——”里卡多故意停顿了一下，“——是我啦！”  
三个人都同时笑起来。  
里卡多说：“只有我能当你们俩的妈妈，他俩行吗？不行。所以我最厉害。”  
“哦，妈妈……”小克里斯送给他一个飞吻，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你们，我的宝贝。”

晚上，小克里斯在床上玩手机，突然把屏幕拿给卢卡看：“看我发现了什么。”  
那是一个比赛片段的视频，相当有年头了，画面非常不清晰。  
“这是梅西吗？”卢卡指着画面里穿着阿根廷球衣的小个子。  
话音未落，一个巴西球员从梅西脚下断球，然后开始大步狂奔，梅西在他身后紧追，然而距离越拉越大，巴西人已经带球靠近了对方禁区。上前拦截的防守队员被他轻松过掉，然后一个推射，球从守门员身边擦过进了球门。  
“天呐这谁？”卢卡惊叹道。然而，下一秒镜头给到了那个双手指天庆祝进球的巴西球员的正面——  
“妈妈？！”卢卡震惊了，“这是妈妈？我们妈妈？”  
小克里斯点点头：“看起来是。”他翻出一张穿着红黑球衣的球员的照片：“看，这就是他，当年米兰的22号。”  
卢卡难以置信地盯着屏幕：“他看起来……好美啊。”  
“之前我以为他可能是个不知名小球员，可是今天他说他以前在米兰，所以我搜了米兰22号。结果我发现原来他踢球时用的名字是‘KAKA’。然后我找到了这个视频。那时候他比梅西比什么CR7都厉害。我看到很多评论说，当时不少人都看好他拿金球奖。可是米兰对阵曼联的欧冠半决赛，他莫名其妙缺席，之后没多久就和球队解约退役了。”  
卢卡拿过手机，沉默地翻照片，看着那个意气风发的美丽青年。好半天他才开口：“那他为什么……？……因为怀了我吗？”  
“你是08年6月出生的，07年欧冠的时候哪有你！”小克里斯揉揉卢卡的头发，“是因为他被主要竞争对手的球员标记了，违反了合同，米兰不得不和他解约，他还赔了一大笔违约金。然后他就退役了。”  
“他为什么要那么做？”  
“据说是因为爱，”小克里斯不屑地笑了一声，“因为爱我们的父亲。”  
“不，我说他为什么要那么做！他为什么要标记他！他明明知道会毁了他，他还是标记了他！”卢卡抑制不住地提高了音量，“他毁了他，他却还是嫁给了他！为什么！为什么！Cris，Cris……”  
小克里斯搂着他的头亲吻他：“放心，我不会让这种事发生在你身上……”  
掉在床上的手机跳转到了下一页，屏幕中尚且年轻的克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多沉迷一般地看着卡卡，眼神热烈而专注。图片下的文字不吝笔墨地赞美着这段“世间最美的童话”。

主卧里，里卡多一如既往地被克里斯蒂亚诺压在身下。他趴在床上，alpha的结还卡在他身体里，他一动也不敢动。克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇在他后颈上逡巡，突然在他的标记上狠狠咬了一口。  
疼痛让里卡多发出呻吟，身体紧绷了起来。  
“你为什么还没怀孕？”克里斯蒂亚诺在他耳边说。  
里卡多喘了口气，“我老了，Cris。”  
“很多Omega都是退役之后才生孩子的，你怎么就不行？”  
里卡多沉默了一会儿，说：“那大概是你不行了。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺又重重地往里捅了一下，结的深入让里卡多疼得差点跳起来，然而他被克里斯蒂亚诺牢牢按住了。  
“欠操了吧你？”克里斯蒂亚诺压低声音威胁着，“信不信我把你干得三天下不了床？”  
里卡多把脸埋进枕头里，安静了好一会儿才说：“Cris，我真的老了，经不起你折腾了。我都四十一岁了，你记得吗？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺没有回答。他和他的omega的身体紧紧贴合在一起，直到结消退下去，他才翻身躺在床上，一手摩挲着里卡多的后脑勺。  
“给我生个女孩，我想要女儿。”他说。  
直到克里斯蒂亚诺背对着他睡着，里卡多也没从枕头里抬起头来。他一直哭到了天亮。


	6. 6

克里斯蒂亚诺每天早出晚归，家里午饭桌上就只有里卡多和两个儿子。  
里卡多问小克里斯：“你真的想当守门员？”  
“是啊，我认真的。”小克里斯很坚定。  
“如果你真的想转会，我可以帮你问问Pippo。”  
“Pippo？”  
“因扎吉先生，米兰的主教练。”  
“你认识因扎吉？”  
“我们做过队友，关系还不错。”里卡多轻描淡写地说，“我可以向他推荐你，也许你得飞到米兰去和他们见个面。如果一切顺利的话，你下赛季就可以在米兰青训了。”  
小克里斯跳起来搂着他亲了一口：“我太爱你了妈妈！”  
卢卡看了看小克里斯，又看看里卡多，小声道：“那我呢……”  
“你当然和我一起啊！”小克里斯毫不犹豫地说。  
“你还想踢球吗，亲爱的？”里卡多问卢卡。  
卢卡摇摇头，又点点头：“我不想和Cris分开。”  
“放心，我不会和你分开的。”小克里斯说，“如果我去米兰，我一定带你一起去。”  
“Luca，”里卡多看着他，“不愿意在家里陪我吗？”  
Luca不说话。  
“你想去就去呗。”里卡多宽容地笑笑，拍拍卢卡的肩膀，“不过这一切，都得瞒着你们爸爸。他肯定不会答应的。”  
小克里斯点头：“我明白。”

小克里斯的伤势日渐恢复，赛季末的时候他开始做恢复性训练。八月份，克里斯蒂亚诺带队伍去海外参加友谊赛了，小克里斯声称自己腿还没好利索，没有随队比赛。里卡多便在此时带着小克里斯和卢卡去造访了圣西罗。  
等到克里斯蒂亚诺回家的时候，家里只有里卡多一个人。  
“他俩呢？出去玩了？”  
“嗯。”里卡多点头。他其实还是有点害怕。但他知道离开克里斯蒂亚诺对两个孩子都有好处，他必须得这么做。  
晚上两个孩子都没回来，克里斯蒂亚诺有点起疑心了：“他们去哪儿玩了？到现在还不回来？”  
里卡多没说话，他看了看克里斯身边的东西，似乎没有什么可以用作武器的物品。但是说不定克里斯会抄起椅子砸他，他想。  
“他们今天不回来了。”里卡多说。  
“他们去哪儿鬼混了？什么时候回来？”  
“他们暂时不回来。”里卡多说，“我爸妈接他们去巴西过暑假了。”  
一耳光落在里卡多脸上，他晕了两下，但还是扶着桌子站稳了。  
“别跟我胡扯，你爸什么时候这么喜欢他俩了？”  
里卡多不回答。前一天他们才草签了合同，皇马这边还没有完全办完转会手续，如果现在克里斯蒂亚诺从中阻止，那一切都白费了。  
“说话！”克里斯蒂亚诺又扇了他一巴掌。  
里卡多这下摔倒在地上，但很快爬起来，踉踉跄跄地想逃跑。  
克里斯蒂亚诺一脚把他踹倒，揪着他的衣领，“老实告诉我，他俩去哪儿了？”  
里卡多还是不说话。  
克里斯蒂亚诺又给他一耳光。  
“你到底干什么了！”克里斯蒂亚诺怒吼，“说话！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺扯下了里卡多的皮带，对折两下拿在手中，“别逼我用皮带跟你说话。”  
里卡多别过脸，一副听天由命的神态。  
克里斯蒂亚诺怒火中烧，抬手把皮带抽在了里卡多脸上。  
里卡多猛然睁大眼睛，呻吟出声——疼，而且被皮带打脸的羞耻感让他马上溢出了眼泪。  
“说不说！”  
里卡多咬着嘴唇。克里斯蒂亚诺反手抽下去，在他另一边脸上也留下了血檩子。  
里卡多捂着脸，在疼得失去知觉的部位摸到了血。  
曾经他哪怕只是腿上擦破一点皮，克里斯蒂亚诺也会紧张好半天。然而那似乎是上辈子的事情了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺揪着他的头发，把他从地上拖起来，一直拖进洗手间里。  
他在面盆里放满了水，强行把里卡多的头摁进水里。  
里卡多拼命挣扎，可是Alpha的力气太大了，而缺氧让他的反抗越来越软弱无力。  
克里斯蒂亚诺把他拎起来，继续逼问：“他俩去哪儿了？你做了什么？到底说不说？”  
里卡多一个劲儿的咳嗽，根本说不出话来，可是他看着克里斯蒂亚诺的眼神，明显还是在说“不”。  
克里斯蒂亚诺又把他按进了水里。然而只持续了一会儿，里卡多就感觉到头上的压力消失了，克里斯已经不在他身后。他头晕脑胀，摇摇晃晃地往外走，然而却和克里斯撞了个满怀。  
克里斯手里拿着手机，想来刚才是听到铃声所以出去的。  
他的脸色非常可怕，似乎要生吞了里卡多：“你让我的儿子转会去了米兰？！”  
里卡多松了口气。应该是皇马的工作人员打电话过来，告诉他转会已经完成了。  
里卡多竟然不由自主地微笑起来：“对。”

米兰特意为小克里斯和卢卡安排了一间公寓，有两个卧室，可是夜里他俩还是睡在了一起。  
卢卡有些焦躁不安：“今天爸爸会回家……他会发现我们走了，我好担心妈妈……”  
小克里斯亲亲他以表安慰：“过两年我就把妈妈也接过来……等我挣到钱……”


	7. 7

7  
里卡多不知道自己被锁在卫生间里多久了。  
他赤裸地躺在冰凉的地上，全身遍布各种各样的伤痕，合不拢的双腿间，精液和血混合着流淌，让他的下身看起来一塌糊涂。他连起身清洗的力气都没有，只能发着抖，意识到一个绝望的事实:他肯定会怀孕的。  
克里斯蒂亚诺强奸了他好几次，在他身体里成结射精，有时候里卡多甚至觉得子宫都被他的精液灌满了。他没法拿到他藏在卧室里的避孕药，他肯定会怀孕的，甚至现在已经怀上了。可是他之前一直没有停止吃药，如果现在怀上了孩子，是很危险的，孩子很有可能不健康。  
第一天他拼命求克里斯蒂亚诺放他出去，可是盛怒的alpha把他打晕过去。过了两天，他就绝望了，只能向上帝祈祷不要让他怀孕。  
突然有光照进来，刺得里卡多睁不开眼。克里斯蒂亚诺又来了。  
里卡多爬过去，手指拽着他的裤脚：“Cris……放了我吧……求求你，Cris……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺一脚踢开了他。  
里卡多缩成一团发抖，克里斯蒂亚诺居高临下地俯视着他。  
年轻时候的卡卡，美丽又强大，克里斯蒂亚诺看到他的第一眼就被摄住了灵魂。他为他沉沦。可是现在在他脚下匍匐着的是个什么玩意？一个软弱无能、人老珠黄的omega。克里斯蒂亚诺在一瞬间感觉到了恶心，可是紧接着又悲伤起来。他曾经承诺自己，他要给他的卡卡世界上最好的一切，因为他那么美那么好，他那么爱他，他值得最美丽的鲜花、昂贵的宝石和温柔的爱人。  
“Cris……”里卡多用带着哭腔的声音叫他的名字，“Cris，我好难受啊……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺对上他的眼睛，那里面已经被悲伤淹没了。曾经那个少年无邪又无畏的明媚笑脸和眼前的人影重叠交错，克里斯蒂亚诺感觉到胸腔里某个地方狠狠地疼了起来。  
可是想到他的omega违逆了他的意愿，背叛了他，克里斯蒂亚诺还是感觉胸腔里有无法压抑的愤怒。  
“我真的好难受……”里卡多哭着，抖成了风中的落叶，“Cris……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺伸手摸上里卡多的额头，感觉到了异常的热度。  
“你发烧了。”他陈述一般地说。  
“求你放了我吧……Cris……我会自己离开，以后再也不打扰你，我什么都不要，只要你允许我见孩子……我也不会对媒体说任何事情，求求你放了我……你早就不爱我了，为什么还不让我走……”  
话没说完，克里斯蒂亚诺猛然把他推到在地，像野兽扑住猎物一样压住了他。  
克里斯蒂亚诺掐着他的脖子，有一瞬间想把身下的人掐死。可是他的颤抖通过肢体接触传导过来，让克里斯蒂亚诺的心脏也跟着抖起来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺松开了手。他抱起了他。  
“去医院，”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“跟我去医院，Kaka。”

这是一家私人医院，多年以来受罗纳尔多照顾，自然也懂得保护大客户的隐私，否则，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多家暴妻子的丑闻传出去，必然要登上所有大小报纸的头条。  
医生很尽职尽责，一五一十地把里卡多身体的情况都告诉克里斯蒂亚诺。  
出乎克里斯蒂亚诺意料的是，里卡多怀孕了。  
此时里卡多还因为高烧而昏睡不醒。他陷在惨白的床单里，面无血色，只有嘴角破皮处有着暗红色的伤痕。似乎是被身体的疼痛困扰，他紧紧皱着眉头，不时发出轻微的呻吟。  
克里斯蒂亚诺轻轻地用手指碰了碰里卡多额角的肿块，里卡多害疼地轻哼了两声，微微偏过头。  
克里斯蒂亚诺的确还想要个孩子，可是里卡多现在真的怀孕了，他又有些犹豫。现在他们的关系已经到了这个地步，这个孩子出生了，他们要怎么面对？  
克里斯蒂亚诺想起来里卡多第一次怀孕的时候。那天他开心极了，第一时间就打电话告诉了自己的妈妈和哥哥，还有朋友们。他欣喜若狂，不仅仅是因为要当父亲，也因为这代表他们的爱情有了结果。  
可是现在呢？这个孩子是什么？只是他伤害里卡多的证明。

傍晚的时候里卡多醒来了。  
克里斯蒂亚诺把椅子搬到了他的床边，正用手指梳理着里卡多的短发。他的头发一如既往地柔软而且温暖，除了因为血液凝结而粘在一起的那几缕。  
“你醒了。”克里斯蒂亚诺说着，低下头似乎准备凑过去亲吻他。  
里卡多却条件反射地躲了一下。  
“……怎么了？”里卡多眼里有着警觉的疑惑，他试探着问。  
克里斯蒂亚诺还是在他脸颊上亲了一下：“你怀孕了，我们又有孩子了。”  
里卡多睁大了眼睛，仿佛听到了什么可怕的消息。他的眼底慢慢溢出泪水。  
“Cris……”里卡多说，“不……这个孩子不能要……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺没说话。里卡多哽咽道：“我之前一直在吃避孕药……这个孩子不能要……”  
房间里陷入死一般的沉寂，只有里卡多的哭声仿佛孤魂野鬼的哀鸣。


	8. 8

8  
五周之后，里卡多在医院做了人流。  
克里斯蒂亚诺并没有和他一起去。这一个多月来，克里斯蒂亚诺几乎把他当成透明人，对他视而不见，连话也没有和他说过几句。  
手术进行得很快。里卡多只在医院休息了一会儿，就坚持着自己回家了。到家之后他才觉得下腹很难受。  
他自己躺到床上，想要休息一下。  
晚上克里斯蒂亚诺回到家，匿大的房子里昏暗无光，空荡冷清。他打开卧室的灯，才发现了躺在床上的里卡多。  
里卡多艰难地抬起头：“Cris……我今天没有做饭……抱歉……我刚从医院回来……”  
“男孩女孩？”  
里卡多愣了愣。  
“男孩还是女孩？”克里斯蒂亚诺问，“你不是已经杀了我们的孩子了吗？我问你是男孩还是女孩？”  
“Cristiano！”里卡多尖利地叫了一声，然后就哭起来。  
“哭什么哭！”克里斯蒂亚诺吼道，“你还装可怜吗！你就是凶手！就是你亲手杀了他！”  
“别再说了！”里卡多捂着耳朵，哭喊着：“我宁愿死的是我……”  
“那你去死吧！”克里斯蒂亚诺砰地一下摔门而出。  
里卡多蜷在床上，心口疼得快喘不过气。也许这一切早该结束了，根本不应该拖到现在。  
下腹一阵剧痛传来，让里卡多无法控制地抽搐起来。  
“嗯……”里卡多咬着嘴唇却也忍不住呻吟。下体似乎有液体在流淌，他伸手摸了一下，满手的鲜红。  
又是一阵剧痛，里卡多虚脱地倒在了床上。  
可能我真的要死了。里卡多心想。我杀了我的孩子，我应该得到这样的惩罚。  
他强撑着从床上爬下去，跪在地上开始专心祈祷。  
剧痛让他几乎跪不稳，可他还是一遍遍地忏悔着自己的罪过，祈求主原谅他，带他走。  
等到克里斯蒂亚诺发现时，里卡多的裤子已经被鲜血浸透了。  
他几乎快失去意识，却还在祈求上帝。  
“主，请带我走……”他说。  
“Ricardo！”克里斯蒂亚诺大声叫着他的名字，“想想Luca！想想Junior！你不管他们了吗？你要丢下他们就走了吗？”  
里卡多涣散的眼神闪烁了一下，但那点亮光又很快消失了。他不再说话，可是眼泪却一直不停地流下来。

里卡多还是没有死。他流了许多的血，但还是活了下来。  
他气息奄奄地躺在病床上，手一直紧紧握着胸口的十字架。他双眼睁得大大的，却只是无神地看着天花板。  
克里斯蒂亚诺一直在床边守着他，然而他一句话也不肯和克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
克里斯蒂亚诺也很少对他说话。偶尔克里斯蒂亚诺会情绪失控地揪住他的衣领，或者试图把他紧握十字架的手指掰开，他都没有什么反应，只是把拳头攥得更紧。  
争执中十字架把里卡多的手心割破了，血弄得到处都是。  
克里斯蒂亚诺也沮丧地放弃了。曾经不可一世的他，如今也不得不直面绝望。他语无伦次地开始道歉。  
“对不起，Kaka，对不起，都是我不好，都是我的错，你原谅我吧……”克里斯蒂亚诺捂着脸，痛苦极了，“我不应该那么对你……我不知道怎么弄成了现在这样……都是我的错，对不起，求你原谅我……我该怎么做，Kaka，你想要我怎么做……”  
里卡多还是木然地看着天花板，面孔苍白而僵硬。  
克里斯蒂亚诺俯下身去双手捧住里卡多的脸，额头抵在他的额头上，“求你了，”他用哽咽般的声音说，“给我弥补的机会吧，我不能没有你……求求你说句话吧，你想要我怎么做？你想回米兰吗？我们可以搬去米兰，junior和卢卡也可以在米兰踢球……你想念家人吗？我保证这次我会跟你爸爸好好道歉，求他原谅我，这样你就可以回家了，我们可以经常去圣保罗，好不好？Kaka？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺低声下气的哀求，丝毫没有打动里卡多。他的心冷了，身体冰得可怕。  
克里斯蒂亚诺更加用力地抱住他，“求你了，原谅我吧，看在过去的份上，我们曾经相爱，现在我也还是爱你……哦该死，我他妈的一直都爱你啊！”  
里卡多一潭死水的眼睛第一次出现了波澜。他终于松开了十字架，抬起鲜血淋漓的左手推开克里斯蒂亚诺：“十年了，你怎么还能腆着脸说出这样的谎话？”  
空气混着血腥味一起凝固成块，克里斯蒂亚诺也被封在了其中。  
只有里卡多在颤抖。噩梦一样的记忆让他颤抖，甚至忍不住想吐。  
十年了。那天他被克里斯蒂亚诺摁在餐厅的地上强奸。卢卡抱着小克里斯在一边嚎啕大哭。  
“求你了，Cris，孩子们还在边上……你吓坏孩子了……卢卡……卢卡带你弟弟出去，卢卡……”他被死死地按在地板上，一边哭一边颤抖着说。  
事后克里斯蒂亚诺不停地恳求他的原谅，一遍遍重复着我爱你，再三保证不会再有下次。  
然而事实是，那只是里卡多忍受长达10年的暴力的开端。  
太恶心了。他俯在床边干呕。  
他活在地狱里，这一切都太恶心了。


	9. 9

清晨，克里斯蒂亚诺从自己母亲家里拿着早餐回到家里。  
里卡多出院了，但是还躺在床上休养。克里斯尝试过自己做饭，但是那味道连他自己都难以下咽，就只好放弃，每天去多洛蕾丝家里领取三餐。  
多洛蕾丝也经常去儿子家看望里卡多，她以为里卡多是因为“意外流产”而伤心，非常体贴地安慰他。多洛蕾丝一直都很喜欢这个儿媳妇，无论是样貌还是性格，都很难再找到比他更好的了。即使现在他刚刚失去了未出生的孩子，在面对多洛蕾丝的时候也并没有丝毫的失态，始终温和有礼。只不过偶尔有一瞬间的失神，他的眼睛里会露出被绝望吞噬而留下的空洞。  
多洛蕾丝也是母亲，将心比心，她知道里卡多有多难过。所以她时常带一些自己做的小点心过去看望他，陪他聊聊天。这种时候，克里斯蒂亚诺却好像害怕尴尬似得，躲得远远的，绝不和他俩共处一室。好几次之后，多洛蕾丝也发现了儿子的不自然。  
她悄悄地问克里斯蒂亚诺：“你们的关系出了什么问题吗？”  
“没有。”克里斯蒂亚诺敷衍地回答，转身就要走。  
“别骗我，我是你妈妈，我了解你。你们肯定有什么事情瞒着我。”  
“您就别管我们的事了。”  
“好吧，你们都是成年人，没有妈妈说话的份儿。”多洛蕾丝耸耸肩膀，“不过，我和你父亲也有过很艰难的时候，你父亲酗酒，我们又吵又打。不过我还是挺过来了，为了你还有你的哥哥姐姐。我是个老太太了，我的观点就是很保守，我觉得，不管发生什么，你们总归还有孩子。现在他俩都在米兰，离你们太远了。你们应该常去米兰，看看孩子，再说米兰也Ricky的第二故乡，他有很多老朋友都在米兰。等他身体好了，你陪他去米兰散散心吧。这样的时候对任何一个母亲都是很艰难的，你应该更体贴一些。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺草率地点点头，“我知道了。我们会处理好的，您不用担心。”  
多洛蕾丝走了之后，克里斯蒂亚诺重新回到里卡多的房间。  
里卡多背对着他，肩膀颤抖，似乎在哭。  
克里斯蒂亚诺俯下身去，果然看到了他满脸的泪水。  
克里斯蒂亚诺用手指抹去他的泪眼。  
“我们去米兰吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺轻声细语地说，仿佛害怕吓到他怀里的人。“我请了长假，我们可以去米兰，去圣保罗，去迈阿密，去迪斯尼。”  
里卡多哽咽一下，然后才哑着嗓子说：“现在不是赛季中吗，你的队伍怎么办……”  
“就让他们换个教练吧。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“有很多人都可以当皇马青训教练，可我爱的人只有一个你。”  
里卡多低声的啜泣不可抑制地放大了。他哭得浑身发抖，被克里斯蒂亚诺牢牢地圈在臂弯里。  
过了好久，里卡多才能完整地说出一句话。  
“我们去米兰吧。我想孩子了。”

等到里卡多的身体康复到足以长途旅行，克里斯蒂亚诺也办完了交接工作，已经离圣诞节没几天了。  
因扎吉亲自开车，带着卢卡去机场接他们。里卡多先和老朋友打了招呼，才看到缩在车里的卢卡。  
“妈妈……”卢卡轻轻地叫了一声，低垂着目光。  
里卡多拥抱了卢卡，仔细端详着他：“Luca，你好像长胖了。”  
“嗯……可能吧……”  
克里斯蒂亚诺笑道：“小伙子，在米兰过得怎样？”  
“还、还好……挺好的……”卢卡闪烁其词，一直躲避着他父亲的目光。  
“我们先去酒店还是先去训练场看Cris？”因扎吉体贴地问。  
“先去看Cris吧。”里卡多说。他随手搂着坐在他身边的卢卡，然而卢卡却有些别扭地摆脱了他的臂弯。  
“你们准备在米兰过圣诞吗？可以到我家里来。”因扎吉问道。  
“好呀。”里卡多笑着，“那Bobo也会来咯？”  
因扎吉似乎噎了一下，顿了顿说：“不，他今年不来了。你可能没听说，不过他结婚了，所以圣诞节就要陪家人……”  
“什么？！”里卡多颇为意外。克里斯蒂亚诺也有些诧异。毕竟所有人都认为Pippo和Bobo是一对，他俩结婚是迟早的事情，没想到维埃里居然和别人结婚了。  
里卡多意识到自己的失态，马上道歉：“对不起……只不过我以为你们俩还在一起……”  
“没什么，这种事情很正常……”因扎吉马上转移话题，“对了，我还有个好消息，我马上要有孩子了，我领养了一个孩子，他会在明年2月份出生，之后就会和我一起生活了。”说到这里，因扎吉的脸上有了愉快的笑意。  
“天哪恭喜你！”里卡多努力地让自己笑得更加自然。这里面的逻辑显而易见。因扎吉一直非常喜欢孩子，可是维埃里和他分分合合二十多年，始终不肯和他安定下来，更不要说生孩子。现在维埃里和别人结婚，终于可以让因扎吉死心。而他已经50岁了，肯定不能再生孩子，所以领养了一个。里卡多为朋友感到难过，可是也不能提起朋友的伤心处，就只好维持着表面上的欣喜。“是男孩吗？你给他取了名字了吗？”  
“嗯我还没想好呢……不过如果你同意的话，我想叫他Rikcy。”  
“我？当然同意！我很荣幸！”里卡多这下是有点真实的喜出望外了。  
“哈哈真的吗？那可太好了！”因扎吉也开心地笑了，“我希望他以后能和相爱的人在一起，永远幸福，像你一样，要知道，你和克里斯可是我认识的人当中最幸福的一对儿了……”  
“是吗……”里卡多的笑容僵硬了。他有些迟疑地说：“Nando和Sergio他们俩也很好啊……”  
“Nando？你说Torres吗？”因扎吉笑出声，“哈哈哈哈你忘了吗！我和他的师徒关系可不是很愉快呀！”  
“哈哈……”里卡多也附和着因扎吉笑了笑，轻声说道：“你这样一说，好像确实是呢，我们认识的人，似乎爱情都不是很顺利呢，Alessandro也是，Andrea也是，甚至David。我以为David肯定会和Iker在一起的，结果他们还是分开了。还有Andriy。”  
“舍瓦不是早结婚了吗？”一直没怎么说话的克里斯蒂亚诺突然插嘴道。  
里卡多淡淡道，“是呀，在我和你结婚之后，哈哈。”  
因扎吉觉察出了他俩之间的尴尬气氛，连忙打圆场：“对呀！舍瓦和他老婆也很圆满的一对儿，我刚才没想起来！哈哈！”  
接下来因扎吉迅速地开始讲小克里斯在米兰的训练情况，远远地扯开了这个尴尬的话题。即使神经大条如他，也已经察觉到，C罗和卡卡曾让无数人羡慕不已的爱情，可能已经不是那么完美了。


	10. 10

10  
小克里斯戴着守门员手套，站在球门线上，聚精会神，伺机而动。  
里卡多和克里斯蒂亚诺站在场边看了一会儿，并没有打扰专心训练的儿子。卢卡则坐在了场边的椅子上，一脸疲态。  
有一个小球员来了一脚角度很刁的凌空抽射，球速极快直奔死角，不过小克里斯反应极快地跳起，飞身扑出了这球。  
里卡多忍不住挥拳叫好起来，克里斯也鼓了掌。  
“他简直是个守门员的天才，”因扎吉说，“他将来或许会超越诺伊尔、布冯，可能会让克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多这个名字从此作为一个守门员被人铭记。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺抗议道：“嘿，那个叫克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多的前锋也没那么容易被遗忘吧？”  
里卡多哈哈笑起来。  
训练间隙的时候，小克里斯跑到了场边。  
“妈妈！”他拥抱了里卡多，笑着问：“你看到我刚才的扑救了吗？”  
“看到啦，你太棒了！”里卡多揉了揉他的头发，“你长高了好多呀，还变黑了！”  
“哈哈对呀，我现在比卢卡要高出好多了！”小克里斯说着跑到卢卡面前，捧起卢卡的脸和他额头相抵，“我的卢——卡！我帅不帅？帅不帅？哈哈哈给我加油哦！”  
“我一直在给你加油。”卢卡兴致缺缺地说，轻轻推开他。  
“怎么啦怎么啦？”小克里斯摸着他的脸，“不舒服吗？”  
“没有。”卢卡什么也不说。  
“别不开心了，爸爸妈妈都来了，待会我们能出去大吃一顿了，多好呀！”小克里斯拍了他的脸一下之后又跑回到了里卡多身边。  
到了晚饭的时候，因扎吉说不打扰他们一家人团聚，就先行离开了。  
里卡多点了很多孩子们最爱吃的东西，克里斯蒂亚诺也没有出言反对小克里斯吃高热量的食物。小克里斯兴高采烈，但他把烤鱼、牛排、培根每样都尝了一点之后，却吃起了没有加酱的通心粉。  
“你怎么变得和pippo一样？”里卡多笑问道。  
“高脂食物吃多了我会变胖的。”小克里斯挥舞着叉子，“尝一尝解解馋就好了。”  
里卡多有些心疼地摸了摸小儿子的脑袋。一转头发现卢卡也只是用叉子摆弄着餐盘里的东西，几乎没怎么吃。“卢卡，你怎么也不吃？你也怕长胖吗？”  
“没有……我只是不太饿……”卢卡低着头，摆弄半天用叉子挑起一块花椰菜，然而只咬了一半就又放下了。在他嘴里的那半块，他也咀嚼了好半天，最后还是端起杯子喝了一口水才咽下去。  
“卢卡，你怎么了？”里卡多有些担心，“你是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“没有，我没事，妈妈。”卢卡这样说着，回避着里卡多的眼睛。  
“服务员，麻烦来一杯橙汁吧！不加糖，谢谢。”小克里斯要了个果汁。  
然而服务员送来之后，小克里斯却把它端给了卢卡。  
卢卡咬着吸管，沉默地喝着橙汁，头也不抬。  
里卡多的表情有些不自然。他悄悄地瞥了克里斯蒂亚诺一眼，孩子的父亲似乎对此并不在意。  
饭后四人回到了酒店。小克里斯一边看着电视，一边和爸妈说着他训练中的趣事，讲着他们怎么把尤文的少年队打得落花流水。  
“阿迪之前还联系了我，想和我签约，我说我没有经纪人，没有空处理这种事，就拖着呢。”小克里斯说，“门德斯先生愿意当我的经纪人吗？”  
“豪尔赫早就不亲自上阵了，不过我可以打个电话给他，让他给你安排一个经纪人。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
“好呀，谢谢爸爸！”  
“卢卡，”里卡多突然叫了一直缩在沙发角落玩手机的卢卡，“屋里都开空调了，你还穿着外套不热吗？”  
卢卡茫然地看了里卡多一会儿，仿佛反应了一会儿才明白他在说什么。“哦……没有……我也不是很热……”  
“卢卡现在运动太少，身体没有以前好了，总是怕冷。”小克里斯说。“他还挑食，什么都不肯吃，我得像照顾小孩子一样照顾他呢。”  
卢卡看了小克里斯一眼，抿了抿嘴没说话。  
“卢卡你是在米兰住不太习惯吗？”里卡多问道，“要是你觉得在米兰不好，不如跟我们回家吧……”  
卢卡明显地瑟缩了一下：“不，不用了妈妈，我在米兰很好……”  
“哎呀妈妈！你怎么这么偏心，就把卢卡带走，把我一个人丢在这里吗？”小克里斯抱怨道。  
“你也要回马德里吗？你爸爸一定很高兴。”  
“对呀，不如你也回马德里吧，我让你打主力门将。”克里斯蒂亚诺也笑起来了。  
“不，我才不回去！”小克里斯说，“我要等拿了欧冠和金球奖，让皇马花3个亿买我。”  
一家人都笑起来，连卢卡也露出了一丝微笑。小克里斯伸出胳膊把他揽在怀里，亲吻着他的头发。  
晚上，等到孩子们在另一间房睡下，里卡多关上了门，表情紧张地看着克里斯蒂亚诺。  
“我有些担心卢卡，”里卡多迫不及待地说，“我觉得他不太对劲。”  
“怎么了？他不是一直就那样……”克里斯蒂亚诺不甚在意。  
“我怀疑……”里卡多说，“我只是怀疑，他是不是怀孕了？”  
克里斯蒂亚诺沉默了几秒钟，然后笑起来，“你想多了吧？不要这样疑神疑鬼，你只是太长时间没见到他有些担心过度了……”  
里卡多叹了口气，“我也希望只是我多心……可是……”  
“如果你真的担心，我们带他去做个检查？”  
“我不想让他知道我这样怀疑他……”  
“可以不让他知道。”克里斯蒂亚诺说，“办法总是有的。”  
里卡多迟疑了一会，最终点头：“那还是检查一下吧，希望只是我想多了。”


	11. 11

11  
第二天小克里斯按时去训练了，卢卡的早餐和午饭都仍旧吃的很少，里卡多非常忧虑，坚持要带卢卡去医院，克里斯蒂亚诺也建议卢卡去检查一下身体。  
卢卡不停地说自己没有生病，可是他也不敢强硬地反抗克里斯蒂亚诺。里卡多半拖半拉地把他带上车，车开了，他缩在后座上无处可逃。  
他手指颤抖着给小克里斯发短信，“爸妈要带我去医院，怎么办？”  
然而小克里斯没回他的短信，可能是正在训练，根本没把手机带在身上。  
卢卡紧张得头晕目眩，眼前一阵阵发黑，感觉自己一张嘴就要吐出来，冷汗浸透了他的贴身衣物，让他冷得发起抖来。  
等到达医院门口，卢卡坐在车里没有动。里卡多打开车门，叫了他好几遍，他才从车里下来。  
然而刚走了两步，卢卡直接双腿一软，晕到在里卡多怀里。  
“卢卡！卢卡！”里卡多吓坏了，试图抱起卢卡。  
克里斯蒂亚诺接了手，抱着卢卡跑进了医院。

卢卡再醒来的时候，正躺在病床上。里卡多和克里斯蒂亚诺面色凝重地围在他床前。  
“卢卡，”里卡多马上凑过去吻了一下他的脸颊，“你现在觉得还好吗？”  
卢卡点点头。  
“你吃东西太少，低血糖晕倒了。”里卡多说。  
“我……我只是没胃口。”卢卡说。  
“以后你要好好吃东西，不管怎么没胃口，也得吃。”里卡多搂着他。“卢卡，我有些事想问你，你能和我说实话吗？”  
卢卡睁着大眼睛，怯生生地看了他一眼。  
“卢卡，你交了男朋友吗？”  
卢卡连连摇头。  
“没关系的，宝贝，你可以告诉我们，你这个年纪谈恋爱是很正常的，哪怕不小心犯了什么错，也是很正常的……”  
卢卡还是拼命摇头。  
“真的没有吗？”  
卢卡摇头。  
里卡多叹了口气，正要开口，却被克里斯蒂亚诺不耐烦地打断。  
“你怀孕了。”克里斯蒂亚诺毫不委婉地说，“都快3个月了——你他妈是刚到米兰就跟人上床吗？”  
“克里斯！”里卡多阻止克里斯蒂亚诺粗暴的质问。  
克里斯蒂亚诺抓起检查报告，扔在卢卡面前：“让他自己看！”  
卢卡仍旧摇头：“我不知道……我不知道……”  
“你装什么？！空调开了20多度你把羽绒大衣裹那么紧，不就是怕肚子被我们看出来吗？一到医院直接吓晕过去了，你说你不知道？！”  
“我真的不知道……”卢卡哭起来。  
“克里斯！你别这样……”里卡多连连推克里斯蒂亚诺。  
克里斯蒂亚诺甩开里卡多的手，转身离开了病房。  
里卡多搂住卢卡，“别哭，宝贝，别哭，不要害怕，没什么的……”

这个圣诞节变得无比沉重。里卡多拒绝了pippo的邀请，一家人就在酒店的套间里过节。卢卡一直躲在卧室里睡觉，直到晚餐端上桌也没出现。  
小克里斯切了几片火鸡和火腿在碟子里，准备给卢卡送进去，却被克里斯蒂亚诺一声断喝阻止。  
“够了！让他给我出来。”克里斯蒂亚诺明显非常恼火。  
小克里斯垂着头不说话。  
“他不舒服，就让他休息吧。”里卡多劝道。  
克里斯蒂亚诺猛地站起来，椅子都被他撞倒了，发出一声巨响。  
他朝着卢卡的房间走过去，里卡多连忙阻止他：“别！克里斯！你能不能别过去！”  
克里斯蒂亚诺把里卡多推倒在地，大步跨到了卢卡房门前，拧开门冲了进去。  
早已经听到响动的卢卡瑟瑟发抖地缩在墙角，双手抱头根本不敢看他暴怒的父亲。  
克里斯蒂亚诺狠狠地甩上门，反锁了。他走过去掐着卢卡的胳膊把他从地上拎起来，“告诉我，到底是谁？你怀的是谁的小杂种？”  
卢卡哭着摇头，一个字也不说。  
“给我说话！”克里斯蒂亚诺怒吼。他反手给了卢卡一耳光，卢卡高声哭叫起来。  
“克里斯！”里卡多在外面拼命拍打着门，“克里斯你开门！克里斯！你出来啊！”  
“你别打卢卡！”小克里斯也急了，在门外叫着。  
“是谁！”克里斯蒂亚诺摇晃着卢卡的肩膀，“别他妈跟我装傻！你被谁干大了肚子你不知道吗？告诉我是谁！”  
卢卡仍旧只是哭。  
克里斯蒂亚诺彻底失控了。他左看右看，打开衣柜找到了一根皮带。  
卢卡从来没有挨过这样的毒打。皮带落在他身上时，他发出了凄厉的惨叫，像一只被踩断尾巴的小动物。他颤抖哭号着躲避，语无伦次地叫着妈妈、叫着克里斯。  
“救救我！妈妈！克里斯！克里斯！”  
他尖声惨叫着，让门外的里卡多几乎心疼得要晕过去。然而克里斯蒂亚诺毫不留情地继续挥动皮带。  
“呜呜呜……爸爸……放过我吧爸爸……求你了……爸爸……”卢卡求饶道。  
克里斯蒂亚诺拎着他的衣领，“告诉我到底是谁！你只要说出来，我就不打你！”  
卢卡只是嚎啕大哭。  
克里斯蒂亚诺把他扔在床上，扒光了他的衣服，然后举起皮带着朝着他微微凸起的小腹抽下去。  
卢卡尖叫着缩成一团，双手护住腹部从床上滚了下去。他四肢着地，朝门口的方向爬过去。  
皮带还在不停地落在他光裸的后背和屁股上。他痛苦惨叫着，不停喊叫着：“克里斯……救救我……克里斯……克里斯……”  
眼看他就要爬到门后，伸手去开门的时候，却被克里斯蒂亚诺一把揪住头发拖了回去。  
“哇啊啊啊啊！”  
“快说！到底是谁！”克里斯蒂亚诺还在逼问。  
“克里斯……”卢卡已经被吓得魂不守舍，他哭得喘不上气，不停地重复着叫着克里斯的名字。“克里斯……克里斯……”  
被愤怒冲昏头脑的克里斯蒂亚诺，全然不顾卢卡瘦弱的少年身体上已经遍布伤痕，再一次挥起皮带。  
直到警察打开房门，里卡多才把已经昏过去的卢卡从他手里抢了出来。


	12. 12

12  
里卡多为了救卢卡而报了警，后果就是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多家暴的丑闻登上了所有报纸的重要位置，副标题是他未成年的omega长子怀孕。  
法官给克里斯蒂亚诺下了人身限制令，他半年内不得靠近他的妻子和孩子。里卡多需要房子照顾卢卡，克里斯蒂亚诺就不得不搬出去住。皇家马德里迫于舆论压力也不得不宣布解雇克里斯蒂亚诺。小克里斯在米兰也被无数的记者围堵，足足有一个月没法正常训练，直到pippo出面怒斥了那帮记者，他才能回到球场上。  
卢卡的孩子非常命大，在克里斯蒂亚诺的暴打中居然幸存了下来。回到了马德里的卢卡变得愈加沉默，胆小，脆弱，时不时地就会哭起来。他常常一整天躺在床上，不吃不喝，一直不停地瘦下去，只有肚子一天天大起来。里卡多努力和他说话，然而他一句也不肯回答。里卡多每天都换着花样做他小时候爱吃的东西，希望他能多吃哪怕一口。  
他曾经试图说服卢卡去把孩子打掉，可是卢卡却疯狂地大哭，抱着肚子不肯让里卡多靠近。医生也建议说卢卡太小、太瘦弱，如果现在做人流，很可能会终身不育，甚至有生命危险。  
权衡之下，里卡多只好让卢卡把孩子生下来。就算不知道孩子的父亲是谁，里卡多已经决定把她——他们已经确定了是个女孩——当做自己的孩子来养。  
克里斯蒂亚诺每个月会按时把生活费打到里卡多账户上，多洛蕾丝也时不时会来看望里卡多和卢卡，转达克里斯蒂亚诺的关心和歉意。然而里卡多暂时还没有时间来思考他和克里斯蒂亚诺的未来。如果卢卡不能从这场创伤里走出来，他永远也不会原谅克里斯蒂亚诺。  
夏天到来了，小克里斯从米兰打电话回来，说他们队赢得了同级别的联赛冠军，而他也夺得了金手套奖。里卡多问他要不要回家过暑假，他问卢卡的孩子什么时候出生。里卡多说预产期在6月份，小克里斯说他会在那时候回来。  
卢卡快要临产，肚子大得和他瘦弱的身体不成比例，让他几乎无法走路。里卡多非常担心他出什么意外，早早地就让他住进了医院。  
最终，卢卡比预产期早了两周就生了孩子。小婴儿也很瘦小，生下来还做了人工呼吸才哭出声。  
小克里斯在孩子出生的第二天赶了回去。见到小克里斯，卢卡露出了大半年来的第一次笑容。  
然而，更沉重的消息很快传来。新生儿体检之后，发现她有先天性心脏病。  
里卡多告诉了卢卡，让他不要担心，等到孩子大一些做手术就好了。虽然他这样安慰卢卡，自己却难过的整夜睡不着。  
等卢卡出院，他们带着贝拉——卢卡给女儿起了这个名字——回到家，克里斯蒂亚诺的限制令也到期了。  
他征求里卡多的意见，希望能见一见卢卡和贝拉。卢卡吓得直摇头，里卡多也只能拒绝他。  
有了孩子之后，卢卡的精神状态终于慢慢好转。他虽然不太会照顾婴儿，但看着贝拉的眼神却充满爱意，总是抱着她舍不得放手，逗着她玩，自己也露出微笑。  
里卡多本来和卢卡说好，当贝拉是他的孩子，让贝拉叫卢卡哥哥，然而现在卢卡却总是以妈妈的口吻和贝拉说话，甚至还会提到贝拉的爸爸。里卡多悄悄地偷听过，却没有听到孩子父亲的确切信息，卢卡最常说的是“你和你爸爸真像……”“小姑娘，你爸爸小时候也是个爱哭鬼，和你一样”。  
新赛季小克里斯在米兰又升了一个梯队，照样打主力，已经在意甲小有名气。媒体对他的关注点，也逐渐从家暴转移到了他的足球天赋上。  
又一个圣诞节到来，小克里斯因为集训无法回家，里卡多、卢卡、贝拉三个人过了一个简单的节日。卢卡听说小克里斯不能回家之后明显有些失落，但很快又把注意力转移到了贝拉身上，仿佛忘了这件事。  
贝拉已经半岁了，里卡多却发现她对声音非常不敏感。他们叫贝拉的名字，或者在她耳边拍手，她都仿佛听不见一样，仍旧专注于自己的玩具。  
里卡多觉得不对劲，又带着贝拉去医院做检查。  
医生很快就给贝拉下了先天失聪的诊断。出于职业敏感，他建议里卡多带着贝拉去检查一下染色体。  
染色体检查的结果残酷冰冷得不近人情。贝拉的先天性心脏病、失聪，都是因为染色体缺陷，除此之外，她可能还有癫痫。  
而造成这种染色体缺陷的原因，最大的可能是近亲生子——非常近的近亲，医生委婉地说，比表兄弟还要近。  
拿到了检查结果的里卡多，仿佛被抽掉了灵魂。他在医院呆坐了一个下午，最后打通了克里斯蒂亚诺的电话。


	13. 13

13  
克里斯蒂亚诺不肯接受医生给出的解释，他坚信贝拉的基因缺陷是别的原因。  
“不然就让junior回来做亲子鉴定证明清白好了！我的孩子不可能做出那种事。”克里斯蒂亚诺说。  
里卡多绝望地摇头：“别，克里斯，他们……你难道从来就没有注意过吗？”  
“注意什么？”克里斯蒂亚诺非常恼火，“注意我的孩子会不会乱伦吗？你倒是注意了，你怎么就让他们去了米兰？如果不是你让他们离开，卢卡无论如何也不会怀孕！”  
里卡多痛苦极了：“是我的错，我不应该让他们去米兰……怎么办，克里斯，该怎么办……”  
“你现在问我怎么办？！你当时自作主张的时候怎么没有问我？”克里斯蒂亚诺怒吼。  
他们两人陷入沉默，里卡多低低地啜泣。  
忽然克里斯蒂亚诺凑过去，压低声音：“这件事，你绝不能对任何人乱说。毕竟现在没有证据，不要为了这种胡乱的揣测毁掉Junior的职业生涯。”  
里卡多点头，他当然明白。“可是卢卡……卢卡怎么办……”  
“不要让他们再见面了。”克里斯蒂亚诺不容置疑地说。“我们两都当不知道这件事，但是除非他俩各自结婚，再也别让他俩见面了！”  
“这样……这样对卢卡好吗？他……”  
“他怎么了？难道让他和他弟弟结婚？难道因为他疯了，我们也要陪他一起疯吗？”  
里卡多没有再说下去。他也不知道如何处理，只能假装对此一无所知，希望一切都能回到什么都没有发生那样。他寄希望于上帝，希望主能让卢卡和贝拉，都会一天天好起来。

夏天到来，贝拉满一岁了。小克里斯说要在夏季休息期回家，里卡多却再三拖延，借口说会带着卢卡去米兰，最后一直拖到新赛季开始也没去。小克里斯升入了一线队当替补，成为引人瞩目的新星。  
克里斯蒂亚诺年初的时候每个月还会打电话给里卡多，然而下半年就越来越少和里卡多联系。11月的时候，他们俩终于在离婚协议书上签了字，又一次上了报纸。  
这年圣诞节小克里斯提前打了电话说不会回马德里，因为克里斯蒂亚诺会去米兰陪他过节。  
随后里卡多在网上看到了小克里斯出入夜店的照片。他被几个衣着暴露的舞女拥簇，左拥右抱，从神态上看起来肯定是喝高了。还有报道说他和妓女过了夜。  
里卡多有些按捺不住地给他打电话，然而他的手机一直关机。  
在他唉声叹气的时候，贝拉却突然哇哇大哭起来。他赶紧去卢卡的房间查看。  
贝拉正坐在地上，面前的积木散乱了一地。卢卡就楞楞地站在她面前，对她的哭声置若罔闻。  
“妈妈，”卢卡拿着手机慢慢转过身，“克里斯怎么这么久，都不回家？”  
“他……他训练太忙了。”  
卢卡沉默了一会儿，垂下了手，手机从他指尖滑落。“哦。”他说。他从贝拉身边跨过去，看也没看她一眼。  
里卡多上前去抱起贝拉，看到了卢卡摔碎的手机屏幕上，显示的正是小克里斯在夜店的照片。  
平安夜的晚上，里卡多给妈妈打了电话祝她节日快乐，父亲也难得接了他的电话，并且还邀请他有空带孩子回巴西，虽然口气不甚热情，但里卡多已经有些喜出望外。  
晚餐端上桌之后，窗外也恰如其分地飘起了雪花。里卡多抱着贝拉在窗口看雪，贝拉兴奋得咯咯笑，还伸出手企图抓住雪花。贝拉在动过几次手术后，可以在器械帮助下听到微弱的声音，里卡多不厌其烦地一遍遍教她“雪”的读法。  
“好啦，先吃饭吧，”里卡多亲了亲她，把她放在婴儿椅上，“我去叫你卢卡哥哥。”  
贝拉挥着手似乎在和里卡多道别。  
里卡多敲了敲卢卡房间的门，卢卡没有答应。  
“卢卡？”里卡多又叫了一声。  
电视机里放起了圣诞快乐歌，寂静之中声音显得格外刺耳。里卡多想把声音调小一些，却没有找到遥控器。  
他又回去敲卢卡的门，还是得不到回应之后，他用钥匙拧开了卢卡反锁的房门。  
卢卡安静地躺在床上，闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛像睡着了的蝴蝶。  
“卢卡？”里卡多轻声叫他。“卢卡？”  
里卡多觉得自己脚下的地板已经消失了，他正在坠入最深的地狱。  
他慢慢走过去，跪在卢卡床边，捧起卢卡垂在床边的、有一条长长的伤口的、满是凝固的血迹的胳膊。  
他把脸靠在卢卡已经没有了呼吸的胸口上，那里现在安安静静，心脏也一起睡着了。  
他打了急救电话，然后就抱起了他的孩子。  
“卢卡，我的宝贝。”他说，“不要害怕，妈妈就在你身边。好好睡一觉吧，等你醒来，一切都会好起来了，你会永远幸福快乐，你会有爱你的爸爸妈妈，能够开开心心地长大。一切都会好起来。”  
客厅里的电视机还在聒噪地唱着圣诞快乐，声音太大，掩盖过了贝拉有生以来说出口的第一个单词。  
“妈——妈——”  
贝拉用木勺敲打着面前的碟子，发出快乐的尖叫和笑声。她又喊了一遍“妈妈——！”  
窗外的雪越下越大，渐渐地，连对面屋顶的彩灯，也看不见了。

——END——


End file.
